


Rough Day

by cosmopoeicpower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tendershipping, This is by far the most self indulgent thing ive written, characters may not be entirely accurate but i wanted to post it, it was a comfort fic cause i felt shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmopoeicpower/pseuds/cosmopoeicpower
Summary: Sometimes you just have a bad day, and want some comfort.





	Rough Day

Ryou had had a horrible day. Everything that could have gone wrong, did go wrong. It started with a massive storm the night before causing a tree to block his only route to school, then he got yelled at by an elderly woman for his hair, his friends had all cancelled their plans with him, and he later checked his Instagram to see them all hanging out… without him.

It was enough to absolutely ruin his day.

He entered his dark, quiet apartment, took off his shoes, and dropped his things at the door. He slunk over to his bed, and flopped down onto it. Ryou really did not want to cry over everyone ditching him, or the rude woman, or any of the other things that happened. He did not want to cry. But once the first drop rolled down his cheek, he really couldn’t stop it.

He felt the Spirit appear next to him. Ryou turned to look at him. The Spirit had an unreadable expression on his stolen face. 

“What do you want?” he grumbled.

The Spirit gave no reply, but darted his eyes to the side. 

“If you’re going to make fun of me, just get it over with. I have had enough shitty things happen to me today, I might as well add tack this on too.”

Ryou still received no reply. 

The Spirit hovered closer to Ryou, kneeling next to where he lay. Ryou eyed the Spirit, not used to him being so quiet. Finally, the Spirit reached over and wiped away a couple of Ryou’s tears.

“...What are you doing?” he wasn’t so much as worried now, but merely confused.

“Shut up, I’m not very good at this,” the Spirit snapped, jerking back his hand. Ryou was a stunned. Was the Spirit trying to comfort him?

Ryou didn’t say anything, fearing that by confronting him about it, the Spirit would only get angry and leave. He lay there, eyes closed, and eventually he felt the Spirit’s hands lightly touch his hair. It was so soft he almost thought it was his imagination. Ryou kept his eyes closed despite every bit of him wanting to open them and see what was happening. 

By not saying anything, the Spirit seemed to take it as a sign that it was okay to continue. Ryou felt the Spirit’s hand finally card through his hair, the other wiping some of the tears on his face. Ryou sighed. This was the first moment of affection he had had in over two weeks. Though surprised at the Spirit attempting to comfort him, he wasn’t going to turn it down.

Ryou opened his eyes. 

“Can I do something?” he asked quietly, trying not to break whatever was happening.

“What would that something be?” the Spirit warily replied. 

“I’m not going to do anything you don’t want,” Ryou said. He reached out, looping his arms over the Spirit’s shoulders. “But I could really use one of these right now.”

The Spirit looked at the hands on hooked onto him. Though he had made the first move in trying to comfort Ryou, the Spirit looked extremely nervous, like a caged animal. His face went through several emotions, before he looked off to the side.

“Fine, do what you want.”

Ryou smiled softly. He pulled himself up, and laced his arms around the Spirit’s body. He felt the Spirit tense in his arms. Ryou repaid what the Spirit had done for him, and ran his fingers through the roots of his hair. He slowly but surely felt the Spirit relax. 

They sat there like that for who knows how long. The Spirit’s head had dropped to Ryou’s shoulder as Ryou worked his fingers through his hair. Ryou was amazed at what was happening, but he still knew not to say anything out loud about it. The two of them barely spoke, and when they did it was brief. Ryou did want a friendship with his spirit like the one Yugi and Yami had, but there was never an opportunity for them to communicate. 

“Why were you… upset?”

Ryou didn’t expect the Spirit to actually try and ask him why he was sad, so the sudden noise startled him.

“I don’t know if you would understand,” Ryou mumbled. “My problems are probably stupid compared to what you’ve gone through.” As he spoke, he continued to card his fingers through the mane of hair atop the Spirit’s head.

The Spirit was so quiet that Ryou barely heard it, “Awfully bold of you to assume you can’t talk about it.”

Ryou paused his hand. The Spirit was trying to help him. This was possibly a once in a lifetime chance to bond with him.

So Ryou began to talk. He spoke about the tree that blocked his only way to school. The Spirit mumbled that it couldn’t be helped. Ryou talked about the woman who had insulted his hair. The Spirit threatened to “make that problem go away” to which Ryou said no.  He mentioned his friend group ditching him, and the Spirit growled into his shoulder.

“They’re stupid for lying to you,” the Spirit grumbled.

“They probably meant well,” Ryou said, lying to himself.

“If they meant well, then they would have called the whole thing off.”

Ryou thought his eyes had dried up, but apparently not. The Spirit merely laid there as Ryou pulled him close. He began rambling, asking why they didn’t tell him, why they always turned him down when he initiated time with them. Ever since he was a child, he felt left out. Moving with his father from site to site, he never really had many friends. So when he finally ended up in Domino, he thought maybe, just this once, he could finally find a group of people to be a part of. But even with Yugi’s kindness, and everyone seeming happy and bright, he still felt left out. They probably thought of him as weird. But he was trying! He really was! 

After what seemed like forever, he finally felt the Spirit wrap his arms around his waist. Ryou pulled them back down against the bed. Ryou felt himself falling asleep. 

“You need to shower,” the Spirit mumbled against his shirt. 

“I’m fine.”

“Then let me take care of it.”

“Okay,” Ryou said, and the next thing he knew he was asleep in the safety of his soul room.

When he woke, it was late morning. He was tucked under the covers up to his chin, and he was wearing his favorite night shirt. Ryou sat up, and looked over to his nightstand to check the time. Next to the clock and lamp was a box with a note on it. 

“ _ If you try to go to school I’m taking over and dragging the body right back here. _ ”

Ryou smiled. The Spirit really was trying to help him. He set the note on the comforter next to him, and pulled the box into his lap. His smile grew into a wide grin. It was an entire box of sweets from the bakery he went to at least once a week. Ryou pulled the Ring onto his body, and picked up the first pastry he saw.

“Thank you,” he whispered to the Ring. From inside his soul, he could feel a “you’re welcome.”


End file.
